battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Crybaby!
"Crybaby!" is the tenth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on October 1, 2010. Plot Before the intro Continuing from where "Insectophobe's Nightmare" left off, the Squashy Grapes are still falling down the bottomless pit. Blocky states that falling into pits are boring because they take so long. Leafy exclaims that bottomless is a lie. Ice Cube is confused. Blocky is surprised that there really is a bottom to this pit, and Leafy tells him that she sees the spikes at the bottom. Everyone screams, and a commercial break with a Box of Paper Slips appears while the Grapes fall down. The spikes at the bottom open up just before impact, with Spongy beneath it, bouncing the Squashy Grapes back up. Once they made it back up, the Announcer says that they have lost the challenge, sending them to the Cake at Stake area. The five then run over to the Cake at Stake area, where the intro plays. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, 29 votes were counted, and the Announcer reveals the arena to have had a makeover, which the Grapes really like. Leafy comments on how squashy the new seats are. Blocky declines to use his Win Token. Ice Cube is safe with just one vote. The Announcer gives her a lump of modeling clay, which Snowball notices (Announcer says that the cake was too expensive). Blocky is safe with 2 votes. Leafy is also safe with 3 votes but she misses the prize. Teardrop and Snowball get the most votes, with 5 and 18 votes respectively, so they leave the Grapes and then the Squishy Cherries start voting one of them onto their team. In a vote of 3-2, Snowball is voted to go on to their team, eliminating Teardrop. Contest For the challenge, the teams have to fill their tubs as high as they can with their tears. Eraser and Snowball refuse to cry for their team, while Pencil isn't able to force her tears out. Firey cannot cry, because water is his poison. Then, he and Coiny quarrel once again. Golf Ball then sheds one tear for her team, to the delight of her and Tennis Ball. Blocky then uses Firey to melt Ice Cube. Announcer considers the challenge a tie since all of the teams had some water in their tubs. Blocky objects, saying that his team had much more water than the others. As a tiebreaker, they have to ski down a mountain. Pencil rolls up a ball of snow, saying it's Snowball. Match gets her mini-match, and decides to play Spongy Cake again. As Announcer then tells them to "Get down the mountain ASAP", Leafy tells Blocky about Ice Cube. Blocky says she will be recovered at the bottom of the mountain. He starts skiing, popping Bubble in the process. The Grapes have Leafy sitting on Blocky for their ski team, while the Cherries have the entirety of themselves standing on Snowball. Another Name has everyone standing on Tennis Ball while Coiny and Firey work the poles. Golf Ball asks where Rocky is, and then Coiny sees him somewhere on the mountain. They then collide with Rocky, as do the Cherries. The Cherries and Another Name get rolled up into a snowball after being hit by Rocky, while the tiny team of the Squashy Grapes, now without Ice Cube, make it to the bottom without being hit due to Blocky jumping, therefore coming in second. Ice Cube and Bubble wait at the bottom of the mountain. Because it is not known whether the Cherries or the Names was placed on first or third place, another tiebreaker had been considered between these teams. For the second tiebreaker and last contest, everyone has to stand on their hands. Announcer says that the last team standing will be safe and the last person standing will receive a Win Token. their team wins and gets a Win Token. Another Name loses almost immediately, and Eraser wins his second Win Token, but is told that he can only use one at a time. Stinger At the end of the episode, Golf Ball is sitting atop the tub of Another Name, and rejoices about her very first tear. She wants to make sure that she will remember that moment for the rest of her life. Cast *Spongy appear; however, they do not speak. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, it shows Blocky in the middle of the ball, but when he starts to comment on the Bottomless Pit, he is on the left side. *Since Spongy was eliminated, he couldn't have been at the bottom under the spikes. The only way he could've done that is if he escaped, which wasn't possible for other people. *When Blocky receives the cake or the modeling clay since the cake was too expensive, he high-fives Snowball but when it goes to the next frame, he isn't there anymore. *At exactly 3:45, Eraser is not in the tub. *When Blocky grabs Firey he is not being burned even though Blocky is made of wood. **Also in that part Firey is not affected by the water. **This is the only episode with Pencil who disagreed with her alliance to keep TD. *At 2:18, a frame before the camera switches, Ice Cube's green bar disappears. *In the ropes contest, when Rocky falls to the ground, his eyes are smaller. *Firey should've died when rolling into a snowball, mentioning in "Barriers and Pitfalls", Firey mentioned that water was to dangerous for him; Snowball was one of them. However, he might've been recovered off screen. Deaths *A yellow stickman slips on a banana and dies in the paper slips advertisement. *Ice Cube is melted by Firey. *Blocky pops Bubble with skis. Trivia *The contest was to fill the tub up high with tears when ironically, Teardrop had just been eliminated. However, this could have just been to prevent her team from cheating. **Also ironically, the 1st tiebreaker was snow-related, when Snowball received the most votes in the same episode, but got saved by Squishy Cherries while Teardrop was eliminated. * This episode had the most challenges at 3, tied with "Sweet Tooth" and "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None". * Another Name lost the handstand contest with the shortest time out of any team, with 5.58 seconds. * This episode is the first time Leafy got a vote. * This episode is also the first time Teardrop and Snowball got votes. * This episode shows the first time a character cried, that being Golf Ball. * This is also apparently the first time Golf Ball has ever cried, not just onscreen. * This episode marks the first appearance of Box of Paper Slips. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Pre Merge Episodes